Poison
by Ruri-Ruri
Summary: IYYYH Sango is cursed by demon and everything she touches, dies. The only way to find her cure is to become a showcase at a demon club, because one man's touch is the cure... InuyashaKagome lemon chapter 6...
1. the Sakura War

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own YYH or IY!**

**Authors note**: Don't worry she won't be with Miroku! and **kagome is in here too! shes a glass exhibition too so read!**

_Special thanx: Chigrl! on adultfanfiction . net Yaay my first reviewer! I love your story! When I read it I fell in LOVE… you need to update too! _

_KITWORKS! haha hey there! thanx for your first review! haha i noticed a lot of the spelling errors and so i think i fixed it (i think) but i dunno what else you notice that was weird bout the story.. sorry! hahah but anywayz but ill do my best! _

* * *

**"THAT WHICH IS FORBIDDEN IS MOST TEMPTING"**

She was so lonely… it had been at least a month since she last saw her family… at 18 she still could not share her days with her beloved family.

"I'm sorry my dearest daughter, but the curse… we cannot risk it." he would say as he walked off teary eyed, leaving her in the care of his friend.

Through that whole ordeal she accepted blankly. It was a shock that she didn't understand, as she watched him leave with glazed eyes. Her whole heart was numb, because she could no longer see her dear brother, or her family, or her friends in the slayer village… that is until she found a cure. But she knew deep down that hope for that time wasn't even an option.

* * *

...flashback... 

Early on she had lived a regular life, as any girl would. Though what led her astray from any normal life was the fact that her family had come from many generations of demon slayers. They all took pride in their occupations as taijiya, even though demons were few, and their specific line of work did not lead to public praise. But within the confines of the more spiritually aware groups of people, the slayers were exalted.

She was the daughter of the taijiya leader, and was well respected. Her lethal power was hidden behind her beauty and pure complexion, which many youkai often mistook for fragility. (Yet they were sadly mistaken as they were all sliced to pieces in mere seconds of acquaintance.) She was one of the strongest fighters, underestimated at most, which gave her innumerable advantages. Many times her hand in marriage was pleaded for, but they were judged too weak for her taste.

Little did she know, regret would soon overwhelm her, for she had now lost many chances at the mere touch of a man.

One fateful day, she and her father were called out for a slaying in the city. Her father's close friend had recognized the demonic aura from his 'business' and had called them over. It was not common to be called out there because the barrier was strongest over the city. Despite that fact they still headed towards the demon aura, they now felt.

Upon arrival they realized that the youkai they faced was more powerful than they had previously expected. Entering the small park from which the aura emanated, they found a familiar, blood red demon covered in thorny vines. Strangely it reeked of roses, and to their surprise was as quick as a cat. But the slayer's father noticed the latter a little too late when he found himself being swiftly attacked by the strange demon. Gracefully the girl reacted fast enough to push her father out of the way.

The consequences of her selfless act were great, as she was pierced at her right jugular by the thorn of the demon. The wound immediately glowed black and surprisingly did not bleed. After she was struck down, in a rage her father killed the demon easily and tended to his daughter.

But as he knelt down to check the wound, he noted the scent of roses and the black kanji that pulsated at his daughter's throat. To his complete dismay, upon touching the wound his hand retracted from the burning pain and sensation of death. He panicked and tried to pick her up, but every part of her body stung the same.

"Sango!" He cried out in vain as he watched the poison take over. He could do nothing. Only wait to see if she could awake. Her father watched in agony, hand hovering over the black aura at her throat. Her long ebony hair splayed in the grass and her lifeless body killed the grass and other life that merely touched her.

The man flared his aura as a sign to his good friend that he needed aid. As he did this the head of the youkai spoke out in a raspy tone to the taijiya that had slain him.

"I could have killed her… but my death is worth 1,000 years of your agony…Ha! She is cursed old man… it'd be best to kill her anyway… for the life she is now fated to live." It said as the vines shriveled into the earth.

"Break the curse you damn demon!" he yelled back in complete anger, confused at why the youkai would do such thing.

"Never! My family was eradicated because of your clan, this is our thousand year revenge, as I am the last to avenge them." The demon replied before smiling and cackling into the darkness that overtook him.

Just as the demon died, the girl Sango abruptly awoke with a sharp inhale as she simultaneously sat up. Her father looked on in shock as her familiar emerald eyes were taken over by new crimson ones.

"What happened!" She said shakily, staring at the dying flower her hand had grazed by when she awoke.

Her father had tears in his eyes as he was finally able to read the kanji at her throat.

It read "poison"

...end of flashback...

* * *

Following her fathers friend, she walked down an unfamiliar street into many dark alleyways until they came across a door. Once they reached that spot it hit her that she had no clue as to how she was going to live her life. 

She was being led by a handsome man, a little older than her it seemed, with calm violet eyes and short hair in a ponytail, though she still didn't know him.

"Don't worry Sango." The man calmly said as he led her in, noting the strong scent of roses that floated off of her.

The inside was a large hall with many different weapons on each wall. At the four walls were bars and seats. At the far wall was a stage and in the center was a large fighting arena. But what caught the attention of the cursed slayer were the three glass containers placed in front of the stage, and IN the middle glass-room was pretty girl about her age.

"Welcome to the Sakura War" (name of shop) the man said as he bowed a fair distance from Sango.

"I am Miroku, the co owner of this establishment" he said as he bowed again. Sango merely nodded and noted his distance and cried out in her heart at how life would be like… now that she cannot touch living beings. He smiled and began the explanation.

"This is where you will be staying… for the time being, that is, until we find the cure. Your father thought it would be better off this way, since now, your contact with others will merely be limited to demons and humans who know of this place." He stated clearly as he walked in further to push a chair in.

"The Sakura War is a bar/ shop type place where demons collaborate to either fight, buy weapons, or drink! And of course you're asking 'how do demons get here anyway?' well ill tell you… we are on the border of makai" he added as he gauged her reaction, which was fruitless, because it seemed that she didn't really care for it. Miroku sweat dropped at the silence until she interrupted his thoughts with an actual question.

"What is that?" she finally said, in an emotionless tone, pointing to the pretty girl in the glass room.

"Oh.. Those are the glass exhibitions, it's not as bad as you think!" he said hurriedly as he noted the vein popping at her temple.

"Well… beautiful girls… like yourself are placed in protection within the confines of those rooms, and for business purposes they are placed on display." Miroku sheepishly explained as he awkwardly scratched his head. Sango cocked her head to the side, awaiting more explanation.

"Although the women in the glass rooms are our main attraction, they are on display for informational purposes… too… Because, the world of demons run on word of mouth and we gather information on rumors that float around, ultimately helping the girl find what she needs."

Sango nodded in affirmation, 'so it IS a good place to find help' she though as she stared in awe at the man in front of her. She then clutched her hands in anticipation that she might have to do that same thing, stand on display, much like a doll.

Miroku saw this and turned towards the girl currently in the glass room

"In Kagome's case…" he sadly said, as he crossed his arms in thought

"Well uhm… she just works here!" he laughed with one hand on his head and the other on his hip. Sango fell to the floor in false expectation, along with a large sweat drop.

"But she works here for a good reason...she is searching for something, though she has yet to tell me" he finally added to clear the Sakura War's name.

"That's fine." Sango answered, now readily committing to something she didn't know she could commit to.

* * *

...a month later... 

Sango nodded as she walked into the dimly lit room. Taking off her clothes she changed into a black strapless dress that tightly hugged her curves and flowed to the floor. Putting the lacy material on, she noted the excessively long slits that ran up the side of her skirt, revealing more leg than she had hoped. She then let her hair loose from the confines of its bun and let the ebony waves hit her back.

As a means of explaining the outrageous outfits she had to wear from now on, Miroku only said, business is still business.

Sighing she stepped out of the room, careful not to touch the man before her, she followed silently into the familiar room. He stepped aside as she walked in. Bowing her head she turned, then walked in with empty crimson eyes.

"Sango, everything will be fine" The man said before he closed the door in front of him.

"Hai, Miroku-sama" she replied as she turned away.

Finally separated he let go of a breath he didn't know he was holding. That woman was so dangerously close, he would have died. But that wasn't why he held his breath.

'Damn! If she weren't cursed then I would be all over her…' he though mischievously to himself, as he recalled her calling him with the honorific –sama.

"What's up with the perverted look Miroku!" a girl called out to the unknowing man, yanking his small ponytail painfully.

"Kagome! Hey, uhm I didn't see you there I was just thinking about you!" he lied as he met with her familiar blue eyes. She brushed her long raven hair aside as she 'hmphed' him away with a spin of her heel. Quite opposite of Sango's outfit, Kagome wore a ceremonial kimono, like a feudal princess, which suited her well.

"Tch I wouldn't think such thoughts of Sango you hentai! You're her fathers most trusted friend outside of their village, and you're over here with your perverted smile! Such betrayal!" Kagome mocked as she placed her hands on her hips.

"I did no such thing! It was my generosity that has brought her here!" he replied halfheartedly, not wanting to yell at his best friend. Kagome recalled the memory of her arrival, and her features saddened with realization.

The feudal princess turned away and walked to Sango's room, ready to explain what was going to happen. Miroku noted the change and felt the sorrow of these women.

"well anyways… back to business" he said as he walked over to the stage.

* * *

"Hey, Sango?" Kagome asked lightly as she walked into the dark room. 

"hai." the slayer answered as she looked over to her new friend. Kagome took this response and began to explain what she was supposed to do.

* * *

In the studio lit room Sango sat down on her decorated lounge chair and fingered her katana as a weak comfort. Looking to the floor she gazed upon her hiraikotsu then suddenly remembered her brother and father. 

The glass room then began to rise into the light of the outside hall.

Quickly turning away from that memory, she stared out to the crowd that began to appear from all sides of her.

The youkai all turned to the unexpected entrance of what now seemed to be the new beautiful glass exhibition. Each now murmuring their own appreciation for the alluring young woman, shaking hands with the owner as a sign of a job well dressed.

Absentmindedly she touched the cursed kanji as a self conscious gesture, but all fears were replaced with anger as she realized what her life would be like from now on.

Demons watched in awe as her aura flared, and her crimson eyes glisten in anger… which attracted more than she expected.

* * *

Bleh just explanation… More will happen next chapter! 

REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Unemotional Breakthrough

**DISCLAIMER!** I do not own YYh or IY

Authors note! Heyyy YAY! I got originalsinner (I'm HONORED!) and chigirl (I'm HAPPY!) to review for me! I'm so happy! And honored! Haha yesss.. hopefully my writing gets better and it gets interesting in stuff… but I would like to THANK YOU! Cuz you guys r my inspiration! Oh yah update! And to Kitworks.. haha thanx! I tred to fix the spelling but idunno what the other stuff was so SORRY!

Hope you like it!

Really really! hope this chapter is ok! OH yah… it changes a little from the last chapter hopefully its not that weird a transition OH YAH and sorry a warning! Sango gets a lot of praise in this chapter so be weary!

* * *

**Unemotional Breakthrough**

"Hey there everybody! How are you all doing tonight!" Miroku enthusiastically announced at the center of the large stage in the back of the Sakura War, awaiting the vivid response he expected tonight.

In just a tight black t-shirt and regular blue jeans, he wasn't really prepared to be the host, but Sesshomaru had last minute preparations, so he was stuck with it. But what better way to see his hanyou friend lose from where he could get a full view of both Sango and Inuyasha'!

'Oh I dressed her up REAL nice my Lord… once she's out, I win.'

The predictable cheers and applause were livelier than ever, it was a full house tonight and he could only guess at why… thanks to Lord Sesshomaru…

* * *

…flashback…. 

"My lord, I have come here on behalf of our business… is Inuyasha here?" Miroku asked while bowing slightly at the silver haired demon before him, who was currently seated behind a large desk tapping a red button on the side.

"Press that button again dammit, and ill slice you head right of-… Yo! Miroku, what the hell're you doing here?" burst a doggy eared demon in a gruff voice, noticeably surprised by Miroku's presence.

"Inuyasha! Now that you're here we can discuss our business." Miroku sighed graciously, as he was motioned to sit in the comfy chairs off to the side of the taiyoukai's desk. Inuyasha merely stood next to his half brother, crossing his arms impatiently.

"Well, what is it Houshi?" the lord asked in his deep voice, sitting back in his chair as he tapped the table with his slender demon nails.

"We have a new glass exhibition… what arrangements would you like me to prepare for her… debut?" Miroku asked combing his fingers through his bangs, waiting for the small outburst that was to come.

"Ha! I bet yours can't compare to the girl I found!" Inuyasha barked slamming his hand on the cherry wood desk scornfully, earning an annoyed glance from his half brother.

"She is not –mine- now matter how hard I wish… but that's besides the point Inuyasha!" Miroku retorted saying the name 'Inuyasha' in a condescending tone.

"Well, if she can't compare why let her debut?" the hanyou asked, mocking the man in a childish tone, severely proud of the woman he chose.

"For your information she CAN compare, even surpass Kagome!… because there is something about her…" Miroku started off strongly, then wavering a little as he got caught up in his own fantasy,

"…that makes you feel… tempted…" he finished, as his head began to swirl with thoughts of that beautiful girl that was oblivious to her own enticing charms.

Inuyasha tilted his head to the side in confusion, and then suddenly picked up a whiff of what he would say was… 'Miroku's enchantment of that one girl,' caused by what seemed to be only thoughts of her.

Sesshomaru caught the scent quickly and decided to try and end this little meeting a little earlier, lest the monk show more of his "enchantment of that one girl."

"What's her story anyways, why is she so great?" the hanyou asked dumbly, now making the houshi drool a little, thinking of how 'great' she really was.

"oh Kami! you slept with her?" he added as more of a statement than a question, doggy ears twitching with irritation.

The demon lord rolled his eyes in exasperation, knowing fully well that the lecherous man must have at least tried, but to his surprise, and Inuyasha's too, he replied with the least expected answer ever! In the history of hentai monks!

"Heavens no! That is just plain stupid!" Miroku shot back, turning his head to the side as he combed his fingers through his bangs once more, clearly disregarding the sweat drops that formed at his abnormal answer.

"..erm… Even without her curse, I still would surely be killed by that woman, though the prospect of merely touching her would be well worth it… yes… I believe it would…" he interjected before the others could react; now obviously in a daze, characterized by a stupid smile that was now plastered on his face.

"…she can really do that!" the hanyou questioned, confused now more than ever… 'Was this girl some sort of fighter?' He asked himself, as a little bubble of an ugly warrior woman floated into his mind, making his face scrunch in disgust.

"… well I guess her body would make up for the ugly…" Inuyasha mumbled, scratching his chin while staring at the thought bubble. Both Miroku and Sesshomaru stared at him as if he were insane, though now the monk was a little pissed.

"You haven't even seen her Inuyasha! Grr… Not all women fighters are unattractive!" Miroku blurted out angrily, now understanding the crooked thought process of his hanyou friend.

"…though you are CLEAR exception…" the houshi added silently to Sango's defense, crossing his arms in defiance, knowing very well that the half demon could hear.

"What was THAT!" Inuyasha barked, jumping over the desk to strangle the words out of him, for verification of his last statement.

"ENOUGH!" Sesshomaru stated loudly, golden eyes glimmering with irritation. The two on the floor looked and had finally noticed the aggravated aura surrounding the demon lord. Miroku let go of Inuyasha's sensitive ear, and he in turn let go of the monk's neck, which was tinted a pinkish purple from the struggle.

"Damn Inuyasha ill get you for this…" Miroku mumbled as he rubbed his bruised neck.

"Feh! Id like to see you try!" the hanyou retorted, ready for anything the stupid human would dare to try.

"Fine, I bet you Sango is more beautiful than you think! tch with your feeble mind and ugly pants…" Miroku challenged, adding the last part after he gave the hanyou a good head to toe.

"It's on! What do you wanna bet?" Inuyasha agreed, shaking the hand of his new adversary.

"I'll tell you when I win! Baka…" the houshi replied, crossing his arms boldly.

"feh! We'll see!… …anyways I gotta get going… I need to deal with these stupid patrol guys… hah! Like we cant deal with demons running loose when the party's over… punks… just cuz they got authority… …grr …my pants are fine!" Inuyasha finally said, walking out the door mumbling his own little thoughts. Miroku smirked, 'so that comment DID really get to him.'

"Back to business Houshi…" Sesshomaru stated firmly, sporting a throbbing vein on his temple, officially breaking Miroku out of his reverie.

"Hai… what preparations do you plan on making for her debut?" Miroku asked seriously, now finally able to be a 'grown up.'

"Before I tell you that, what makes her so interesting to you, is it that curse?" The taiyoukai asked, clearly interested in what the man had to say. Miroku then explained how he had happened upon the girl and her father, and what she told him about her poison.

Listening intently, the demon lord nodded in understanding at what had apparently happened to give the girl a curse.

Surprised at the new information, Sesshomaru stood up then looked outside the large window directly behind him.

"So that's why she intrigues you so, because she is untouchable… though if you were to ever try you would immediately die… and your telling me she is also a youkai slayer?" he asked, smirk playing upon his handsome features.

"hai, everything I said is true." The houshi answered, not noticing the mischievous glint in the co-owners' eyes.

With an air of finality Sesshomaru dismissed Miroku with his directions…

"I'll personally advertise for this night, and make sure every upper-class demon knows of this event… just make sure she wears something that will swiftly allow my brother the realization of defeat…"

...end of flashback...

* * *

Sango blushed in the dark, glad nobody could see her struggle at the moment. After putting on her scandalous clothes, it just got more scandalous. When Kagome had come in earlier to discuss what was going to happen, the girl had immediately pointed out a mistake in her clothing. Her strapless top was supposed to be folded over as reinforcement and support for her nearly exposed bust. 

Kagome sighed, 'Was it worth showing more skin?... it'd better! It was bad enough as it was… the lacy material, the random arm jewelry and her bound ankles! In shackles for Kami's sake! What the hell is Miroku thinking!... I didn't even have such an elaborate costume!' Kagome thought angrily as she walked over to dress up for bartending duties. The feudal princess thing was way too elaborate a dress to wear on Sango's debut, and knowing fully well that she was the only other girl, NOT in a glass exhibition, she would get unwanted attention. Sighing to herself as she put on her black skirt and white collard shirt, she silently prayed that at least her words of comfort for the poor girl helped.

Making sure her bracelets and arm jewelry didn't catch on the lace, Sango folded it over precisely as Kagome had instructed. Kagome had seen her friend's resolve weaken, and so tried to comfort the girl by telling her how great it was to be a glass exhibition. The girl also said something very important, that Sango would not forget, something that would now drive her to her limits, and possibly, succeed. Mentally the taijiya repeated what her friend had said, just to hype herself up, and at least have her one glimmer of hope.

"This may be the only way for you to get your life back."

In the studio lit room Sango sat down on her decorated lounge chair and fingered her katana as a weak comfort, looking over her revealing top, and long split skirt. Her eyes trailed to the floor, incidentally she happened to gaze upon her hiraikotsu… then suddenly remembered her brother and father.

The glass room then began to rise into the light of the outside hall.

Quickly, and finally, turning away from that memory, she stared out to the crowd that began to appear from all sides of her. Until her curse was lifted, she reluctantly decided that it was best for her, NOT remembering her family; she needed strength that her nagging emotions would suppressed.

'Feelings are weakness… carry this burden alone… nobody else is strong enough' she silently told herself, now keeping a stoic mask across her fair features.

The youkai all turned to the elaborate entrance of what presently seemed to be the new beautiful display, as said throughout the majority of makai. Each demon now stared in anticipation for what was rumored to be the most the alluring young woman….

"Presenting, our newest glass exhibition…"

The taijiya was overwhelmed with the demonic presence given off by all of the youkai surrounding her. Though something did not sit right with her… she recognized one particular feeling, a demon's specific ki, which felt horribly familiar.  
Scanning the audience nonchalantly she began to trace the aura to its source until she could find what was bugging her.  
Sango now realized how many youkai were actually watching her, and absentmindedly she touched the cursed kanji as a self conscious gesture, but her stoic mask gave way to anger, as soon as her eyes fell upon the origin of her sickly nostalgia.

Finally rising to about five feet above the ground, at stage level, the girl was in full view of the appreciative crowd  
"…you…" she stated in a voice thick with her venomous hatred, just as the rising had stopped.

Glaring at the subject of her murderous dreams, she quickly stood up, minding the silver shackles at her ankles, caring for nothing else but swift revenge.

Demons watched in awe as her aura flared, and her crimson eyes glisten in anger…

* * *

"Hey guys, see any demons running into ningenkai yet?" asked an irritated Inuyasha, who was now growling at their lack of attention. He had been hosting them for a while now and they have yet to show him any respect or gratitude. 

'What the hell's up with this fox demon and kid!... damn 'good' patrols they are! Tch! I could be helping out Kagome er sumthing… Kami what I do for money…'

"… Hey guys! See any demons running off into ningenkai!" the hanyou repeated, before he was distracted by a flaring aura.

"Youko, did you feel that?" asked a young man with slicked back hair, turning in surprise at the sudden flare of a fiery ki.

"Yes, it seems to be coming from that glass cell…" the silver-haired youkai replied, folding his arms over the white toga-like apparel he wore, raising a delicately arched eyebrow at the rising glass, an obvious 'twinkle' in his foxy golden eyes (hahhaha after reading originalsinner's fic I got this whole eyebrow thing on my mind) The kitsune ears on top of his head twitched in anticipation, waiting for the source of the energy to finally be revealed, though according the rumors around their table and everywhere else in the large hall, it was a new 'glass exhibition'. Slightly tilting his head to the side playfully, the fox demon was anxiously waiting until the platform was fully raised. He loved the prolonged part of the inevitable, and just waiting for the figure, was (to him) exciting.

"Yusuke, do you think that's who we're looking for?" Youko asked, just as the idea hit him, that this person could be the one they were currently searching for.  
Cracking all of his knuckles the boy stood up with a wide grin, pulling his green sleeves up and adjusting his belt over his blue jeans.

"We gotta get em first!" Yusuke laughed again, as he made his way through the crowd towards the ascending glass, Youko following not too far behind.

"Damn… what kind of girl did Miroku pick anyways?" Inuyasha sighed tapping his fingers on the table impatiently.

"Presenting our newest glass exhibition…"

"S-Sango?" Miroku continued/ announced, apparently surprised at what the slayer was doing.  
Once she had reached stage level in her glass container, her aura raged dangerously, he had never felt nor known such an aura to be radiating off what seemed to be a kind gentle girl.

The youkai all cheered and shook the hands of the co owner praising him for a job well dressed. But what came next was first-most unexpected event in the history of the Sakura War.

Promptly standing up in severe animosity, wavy tresses swaying from the sudden movement, Sango gracefully picked up her Katana and pulled the sheath off in lightning speed, making a quick blue lighted slash before bending down to retrieve her long unused hiraikotsu. Holding it, she let it stand on its own as she backed up a little, elegantly turn in full circle, and deliver a powerful kick that shot the hiraikotsu straight through the 3 inch glass, through a diamond shaped cut. The thick piece of glass fell to the floor, shattering into a myriad of pieces. The rest of what was left of the glass exhibition slid apart from numerous lacerations, obviously made by the slayer herself, in the pervious sword show.

After the destruction of the exhibition, the hall was overwhelmed with the scent of roses, which seemed to be wafting off of the girl before them.

* * *

Miroku was in shock… he knew very well how strong this girl was, but it stunned him that she so easily broke through that three inch wall of glass... he so won. Smiling, he bounded off towards Inuyasha, already knowing what his hanyou friend's debt would be. 

Inuyasha was confused as well. '0where the heck did he find this girl?' he inwardly asked in bewilderment, ears twitching in fear of the girl who had the glare of death. Kagome took this chance to walk over to Inuyasha, rarely did she ever see him at the Sakura war to watch, which kinda made her angry that he never came to appreciate her.

"What the hell are you looking at!" Kagome asked furiously at the enthrallment Inuyasha was in at the moment. Though Inuyasha only had eyes for Kagome, he just wanted to see what type of moves the new girl had, yeah she was pretty, but what amazed him more were her techniques, and the weird scent of roses.

"You have to clean this up later, Kay? Inuyashhha" Miroku grinned evilly when he finally caught up to the silver haired hanyou.

* * *

The youkai all stepped back at what seemed to be the rage of the entrancing new beauty, capturing the attention of everyone in the whole vicinity, all intently watching at what her next move would be, and what it all meant.  
At first glance, each thought the girl seemed fragile, shy and to say the least, weak, because she was only a small woman. But their resolve at her first impression was challenged by her obvious grace at swordsmanship and the evident ferocity glowing in her crimson eyes.  
Yusuke watched in approval. At first, he and Kurama were not up to the idea of patrolling a breached portion of makai's barrier, but he merely laughed, glad he didn't get to miss this. Overall he found this show to be incredibly entertaining, he was somewhat impressed! Never in his life had he seen a woman… so capable! He silently laughed to himself, 

"This is some type of show!" he got out, as he tried to take a better look at the woman who was now picking up her large boomerang.

"What the hell? She CAN'T be who we're looking for… She's only a girl!" the boy yelled in realization, blushing slightly at her revealing clothes, and how cute she seemed, despite the rage.

"So it would seem… she shows no signs of spiritual energy… …but shows may other redeeming aspects…" Youko replied, now entirely mesmerized by the exquisite splendor of the girl who seemed to be ready for an attack, his stomach flipping at the sight of her panting in anger. He grinned at the sight of her, taking in the sweet aroma of roses, in confusion.

Disregarding his uncertainty at the scent, he moved on to look her over again with his fox like curiosity.

'She must be delicious…' Youko decided, licking his lips as if in preparation for taste testing.

Letting her fury simmer with every glance at that despicable scorpion demon, whom she had recognized with the vines laced around his body and blood red coloring, she began to spin her hiraikotsu rapidly, anger and frustration fueling her to speed up. **At this moment in time she didn't care where she was, or who got in the way….**

Leaping high into the air, garments flowing with her movement, broken shackles clinking midair, she released her deadly boomerang at the demon who had cursed her.

**…She would have her revenge…**

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

BLAH! Hahah here is THAT chapter! Hahah I dunno if that was ok.. I think I might have over emphasized sum stuff er I dunno or I might've not had sum detail.. I dunno hahah ANYWAYZ thanx to my two reviews! CHIGIRL! And ORIGINAL SINNER! Hahah sorry this chapter was a little weird. But yah! And to kitworks! Thanx!  
**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Nobody's Hanyou

**DISCLAIMER:** _I don't own IY or YYH_

**AUTHORS NOTE!** _Hey yall sorry for the wait, I didn't really know how to place this chapter, but its mainly a Sango's 'feeling bout stuff' sooo yah! Hopefully its ok… kak enjoy! OH YAH thanx to all my reviewers…_

_**Demon exterminator Barbie-**THaNX! hahha I'm glad you showed interest!_

_**HiddenNightmares-** really? Yaay thanx so much! Haha ur always there to make me feel better bout random stories I write hahha… oh yah… bout msn I go on every once inna while, but if u wanna talk ill be glad to give u my email or aim._

_**Jlee74-**hhaha thanx! though I'm only ½ evil haha_

_**Purplepeopleeater**-haha yes thankyou, I realize that now hahha hopefully the characterizations aren't that bad! _

_**Artemesis-** THANX! oh wow haha hopefully it is! Thanx for reading!_

_WOOOW there was A HUGE MISTAKE HERE! Hahha so i revised it! sorry! ahaha i overlooked it!_

* * *

**Nobody's Hanyou**

Elegantly kicking her hiraikotsu through the clear wall, she watched as it landed obediently where she had expected.

Leaping through the large hole of her former, -now collapsing- glass chamber, she gracefully landed right on top of her favored youkai bone, ultimately avoiding the jagged shards her bare feet risked touching.

Sango stepped down and picked up her oversized boomerang, clearing a path for her battle stance by sweeping the debris to the side with her feet.

Glancing up, with fierce determination set in her cherry red eyes, she began to rapidly spin her hiraikotsu, faster and faster, until the anxiety of her kill overwhelmed her patience.

Jumping high into the air she tilted her weapon, and in a downwards arc, let it fly. Hitting the ground in a large crash, the youkai bone rolled forward, leaving floor tile and slow-demon debris in its wake, rapidly spinning until it slowed to a halt directly in front of its target, grabbing the attention of the youkai in question, as she had planned.

Hiraikotsu wasn't good enough for this demon… the swift death after one slice of the oversized boomerang was too good for the damnable creature. The blade of her sword deserved the exclusive privilege of insuring a slow excruciating death.

Everyday since that night (when she got cursed), she had to be kept secluded, with nobody to hold or comfort her. she was so… alone, and she was purely pissed.

She had been so deprived, prejudiced, and abandoned! and who was there to realize her misery?

Nobody.

They were all too busy distancing themselves and closing doors to notice the suffering she was _forced_ to endure. She hated it! She hated him! That bastard youkai who placed this cruel curse upon her fragile heart.

As a slayer she was raised as a self-sacrificing protector, to be tough in will and power. It was second nature, always giving never taking. That's why she even had this curse, because she sacrificed herself in place of her father!

All her life she had to think of **others** before herself, _saving_ **others** prior to her own safety. Her world revolved around the _comfort _of **others**, because people depended on _her_ 'strength.'

She always walked by herself because people **thought** she preferred the seclusion. They all **thought** she didn't need them because she was s_oo_ fierce and capable. They** thought** she was some sort of selfless deity, who had no equal in human society. Nobody approached her because they all **thought **she was 'better' than them.

They **thought **and **thought** and **thought**…. But still weren't THINKING!

She could still bleed to death; she could still catch a cold in the rain! She was just a human! Was it a human characteristic to be weak? Was she labeled otherwise because she was 'strong?'

She had feelings too! Was nobody capable of giving her the time of day to ask if she was ok?

They thought and assumed and walked away thinking they knew it all, while she stood watching them leave, dying a little more inside.

Now, for every waking moment she had been in that living hell EMPHASIZED by that fucking curse, she would repay it "1,000" times over to the youkai stupid enough to mess with her.

Once hiraikotsu had stopped its deadly tracks, the demon had already stood in full attention at the threat on his life.

Pushing the large boomerang aside, (which took some effort) the scorpion demon followed the line of debris straight to a young girl, who looked furious.

The youkai had seen it all, and knew exactly who she was by the telltale kanji at her throat and the overpowering scent of roses.

Acknowledging the demon's attentiveness, the slayer finally found her voice.

"Why aren't you dead?" she asked in a very strong yet eerily calm tone, shifting her stance to get a better glare.

The whole hall fell silent, all interested in this dramatic play, unraveling before their very eyes.

Laughing dauntingly at the stupid slayer, the scorpion demon crossed his arms and looked to the ceiling in thought.

"ahh the slayer returns… and here I thought you would never show your face in public, knowing fully well what could happen, and who you could hurt." It replied, vines shifting ever moment or so.

Holding her katana in a death grip, she stepped forward, not caring about the shards piercing her delicate feet.

"Answer my question demon." She spat, angry that the youkai dare mock her.

"Your father thought he killed me, but the vines that seeped into the ground absorbed my blood and regenerated my body." He replied, sounding as if the explanation was troublesome.

Mild surprise flashed over the slayers angry features.

"What?" she asked in pure confusion, how had a demon, had been able to do such a feat... it was truely rare.

"I thought you were a slayer, girl, a demon expert... hah! guess you wouldn't even know about my kind." he replied, now anxiously awaitng if the girl was really clueless as she now seemed.

"yes i know... ive never seen a demon as vile as you.. you sure are one of a kind" she retorted, gripping the katana even tighter, one more foul word would obliterate any mercy she had left.

The demon took on an impatient look, then decided to fill her in.

"My father was pure blood scorpion, and my mother… was a forest nymph."

Gasps were heard in the audience, and Sango too, had to take a quick inhalation of the new information.

Forest nymphs were never known to have such relations, or being public for any matter. Although they were beautiful creatures with power over plant life and earth, they were rarely seen mingling among demons, especially the vicious scorpion type, but his story seemed true, evident by the snaking vines around his torso. But it didn't make sense... scorpion demons are known to be excessivly ruthless, and to be rutted with one of earths most beautifl creatures. Was it Love? well love makes fools of us all.

'Since when was there a hybrid of his kind?' she asked herself, getting back to the topic at hand,confused that his powers of toxins and plants were given by an odd matched couple. Catching the surprised look from the informationhe shared, the demon smiled, knowing of another way to catch the girl off guard.

"Yes, your father was surprised too…" the hybrid began, officially catching the attention of the now scared little girl before him. Sango opened her eyes wide with the thousands of scenarios involving the demon and her father... what if something had happened to him! she gluped a little, strong facad now fading.

"When I popped right out of the ground… and showed him my powers… at least he **died** knowing that his daughter would join him shortly after." the youkai finished, smiling devilishly at wide eyed slayer.

Murmurs were heard throughout the hall, each demon appalled at what the other had accomplished, the common comment being…

'if that's the case, surely, that demon would die'

* * *

_THANX FOR ALL THOSE WHO TOOK TIME AND REVIEWED! I really really appreciate it! you r the ones that keep me writing!_

**REVIEW… PLEASE! I cannot go on! haha jk but I would please suggest you tell me how I'm doing, what changes you think are appropriate, if this story is good at all! Its actually really encouraging PLEASE THANX!**


	4. Condescending Eyes

**Disclaimer!** I don't own IY or YYH

THANX FOR THE REVIEWS! Lovvve em!

Oh yah this chapter might be a little weird! Sorry! I wrote it late at night and couldn't find any other way to fix it! hopefully its ok? I dunno… I need more inspiration! Geeze hahaha thanx for reading this far!

THANX KITWORKS! danng! haha i was correcting it in uhm the edit preview thing and they didnt show my errors the way microsoft word does so i fixed some of them i think

* * *

**Chapter 4: Condescending eyes**

Walking up to Inuyasha, and finding futility in gaining his interest, Kagome 'hmphed' and walked over to a concerned Miroku, her many questions ready at hand.

"Hey houshi… I thought you told me that Sango's father killed the demon before he made her come with you..." Kagome speculated; worry glittering in her blue grey eyes.

Miroku didn't turn to answer and instead watched Sango anxiously, wondering what the slayer planned to do after hearing the news of her father. He was shocked at what that demon had to say and felt remorse and anger for what was occurring before his very eyes.

Keeping his eyes on Sango, Miroku answered his friend with an unusually serious voice.

"I thought so too, I caught a glimpse of its slaying, and I was sure that demon had been killed, but everything you see before you news to both of us." He stated, now in deep contemplation of how he could help Sango get out of the situation. He worried for the girl, although she was a talented slayer, that sort of grief thrust upon anybody could cloud normally good judgment.

"Shouldn't we help her then?" Kagome asked switching her glances between her new friend and the half demon. Of course there were otheryoukai break outs, but fighting wasn't allowed at the Sakura War and those who started trouble were immediately eliminated by the staff, no questions asked. So shouldn't they stop this demon now? it was an apparent threat, so why was everybody holding back?

"Yes…. but I'm debating on whether or not to get rid of it so quickly, he may be the only way for her to finally lift the curse... she is completely capable of finishing that demon off, but then again that demon might cause a more danger to her because we don't know what it can do…" The monk rambled on, still indecisive about the actions he should or shouldn't take. The young girl beside him sighed in confusion, now concentrating more on Sango, who was just staring at her opponent like nothing had happened.

"Youko, we have to do something! I mean, she's just an innocent girl and that youkai is clearly picking on her, not to mention the fact that it killed her dad!" Yusuke reasoned to his teammate, who currently stood transfixed by the drama unfolding. Although Yusuke had used a light tone in describing the complex situation, he ached to give that demon a damn good beating for what he did to that Sango girl. Usually he would have already gone up to that youkai and given him a well earned punch, but he had enough restraint to leave the beating to girl who deserved her vengeance. But that's why he wanted to ask the fox… if he said it was alrite to intervene, he would have been here yesterday.

While Yusuke nudged for a response, Youko merely stood there watching, absorbed in his own thoughts. He couldn't help but notice that she was hiding something. As a fox he was the type to be curious about mysterious things so he watched, interested in what was left to be revealed. That girl had thoroughly intrigued him, just by her first impression and he hadn't even met her yet!

Beyond the fact that she was stunningly beautiful he saw more, he just had to try and figure out what type of person she was. Although it seemed like a very stupid time to just watch, the co- owner had already had said not to intervene.

"So, what do you want to do?... Youko?" Yusuke asked impatiently, now balling his fists as he watched the girl stare on, wanting to fill her lack of reaction with as many kicks and punches possible.

* * *

Sango stood incredulous to the leering crowd, sharp glass at her feet, and the pain in her soul. 

Did he really kill her father?

Whispers of her lack of reaction were flying past, questions floated by her inattentive ears, whilst the red vine covered hanyou stood before her, smug as ever, now sitting down in his chair with a cocky smirk at his handiwork.

"What do you have against my family… youkai." She stated in a low voice, seemingly disregarding everything the demon had just said about her father, saying 'youkai' with such a venomous tone that it hung thick in the air, causing the demons around her to catch their breath from the emotion she showed with just one word.

"What?" the hanyou asked surprised at what she had just asked. Instead of a "how could you!" or "NOOOO!" or "whyyy!" the girl merely looked on with listless eyes, not showing anything that could give away her feelings. How boring! The demon thought, her deficient response was getting to him. Before it had been a show! But now it was just informational banter, what a party pooper.

With an irritated sigh he cocked his head to the side and crossed his arms, thinking over the question… then growing angry at what his answer was. Standing up he growled low, now making his way to the slayer before him.

"You want to know why?" he stated angrily, his egotistical demeanor vanishing, and replacing itself with an outburst of fury.

Taking large strides to get to her, he finally stopped about four feet away and held out his right palm, facing her.

Vines laced his outstretched arm and shot out towards her. The thorny plants wrapped around her legs and arms, not allowing any movement, squeezing her body until blood began to drip from various wounds that lacerated her delicate skin.

She lightly grunted at the pain as her body was pierced and griped by those damned vines. Under these circumstances she would have felt weak against him, but she still held onto her katana, knowing it was her fighting chance.

Suddenly the kanji at her throat began to glow green, pulsating with the beat of her heart, as she began to slowly rise into the air. Now she was floating? The vines had detached themselves once she was restrained, so how did her body suspend itself in the air? Was it the demon's doing?

* * *

Inuyasha watched with understanding eyes, he too was a hanyou and suffered the same way he did. But what that demon did... he was just showing how weak he really was by inflicting pain on others. Inuyasha had dealt with his problems by himself, proving that he was stronger than others, _that way;_ And although he empathised with his fellow hanyou... there was no excuse for what he did. That girl, Sango... he had heard enough about her to let her handle everything on her own, and to correct that scorpoin hybrid's mistake in being overconfident... (he hoped)Nobody would be allowed to interfere in this lesson, he would make sure of it. 

Youko recognized a familiar aura surging through her well toned body as she began to rise off the ground.

**It was at that moment, he knew how to help her, **but yet, he would respect the wishes of the manager and only watch.

A girl might be killed in this place, and hundreds of onlookers would just watch. Youko feigned a laugh at everyone's own inconsideration for mere entertainment.

(but actually, everyone present was impressed by her high threshold of pain, and determined actions, it was indeed very interesting… enough so that it was below them to try and do anything that would set her off. They surely didn't want her wrath to be switched onto them. It was apparent that she was different, the hanyou had mentioned earlier that she was a slayer?)

* * *

"You want to know girl? Why I hate your clan so much!" the demon began, his black eyes now glowing red, as his breathing became irregular, anger apparent with each forceful exhalation. 

Sango just waited, staring down at the red half demon whose appearance was changing before her very eyes.

A thick black tail had emerged from his spine with a very sharp point at the end, which dripped with orange colored liquid, as black armor surfaced over every part of his body, each transformation showing his true nature as a scorpion demon. The only evidence of the forest nymph in him were the vines that seemed to never leave his body, the scent of roses and his gleaming red eyes. Forest type nymphs were notorious for their vibrant red eyes, which symbolized the blood of the gods, which was used to create the flora they thrived in. Sango noted this, but didn't understand why _her_ eyes had changed when she was cursed, and why she smelled of roses. She showed only signs of the nymph in him but where were her vines?

Casting that thought aside the slayer turned her attention back to the hanyou before her, who was now fully transformed and enraged to the point that she could feel the heat of his aura.

"I hate your family because of what you did to mine!" he yelled, looking up as his hand squeezed an invisible form, ultimately tightening the vines that held her, making her blood drip in large amounts to the floor.

Sango felt dizzy from the blood loss, but held her glare, groaning slightly from the pressure that seemed to increase with every passing moment; the thorns were really digging into her skin.

Waiting for a reply the hanyou didn't receive any, so instead filled the silence with the rest of the story.

"One of yours… out of the blue, had paid us a visit… Saying I was an abomination! Saying my father had defiled a beautiful creature... That we had stained honor of pure blood and such a mix were a sin against nature! One of your slayers said this to us before killing my father... We had done nothing wrong!" the demon yelled in angst. The crowds of youkai whispered louder, in somewhat of an uproar at what he had just said.

Sango's eyes slightly widened in surprise, breaking her hard glare with a look of contemplation.

No wonder his story was familiar! She had once heard from her father, that the creature that guided travelers out of the forest was seen by a taijiya of her clan. Nymphs usually shy and timid, would never reveal themselves to just anybody, but she was told it was her own grandmother that found that nymph raped on the floor one night. Then after giving birth, the father of the child came and killed the magical being, for reasons unknown. This time her father was the one who had found the nymph, but it was too late. As a sign of her passing her body seeped into the earth a there a rose garden grew in lack of her presence. After her death travelers never entered the forest, because those who entered didn't have the guidance needed to find their way out, and died just searching for an exit. Then at that time, the taijiya village finally heard, and a slayer was sent to exterminate the scorpion demon for defiling the lovely creature, and ultimately murdering it.

And what stood before her was the offspring of that very story.

"That is why I despise your family!" He finished as he swatted his hand down, making her hit the ground simultaneously, her voice escaping in a short cry.

It was hard for her to breathe, she was lying on the floor, cut and bruised, and nobody was helping her. Although she didnt really want help... the thought counted at least... Yet surrounded by many, she was still alone.

Anyways, she had suffered worse than what this hanyou was dishing out, and so easily survived its torment, and plus the adrenaline and rage in her blood wouldn't let her down when it was time for her to finish it off.

She only asked it to explain to buy time so that she could note what type of powers it could use against her, and to the extent of floating and vines, plus that poison at the end of its tail, she had a small advantage. But she had to play her cards right if she planned on succeeding, AND finding out how to end her curse.

Understanding what the girl was feeling at the time the scorpion hybrid laughed with renewed ego. He would bring her back down from her misunderstood interpretations of her situation.

"Back to the curse little girl…" he laughed as he walked up to her lithe form, picking her up by a thick vine between her breasts, shards of glass falling from numerous cuts on her back. She figured he could touch her because the poison didn't affect the maker.

"What about it?" she gritted out, watching wearily as he looked her up and down with an odd smirk plastered on his ugly features.

"Don't you want to know what kind it is? Or at least how to get rid of it? because I know you're dying inside… hah! poor girl you smell so delicious yet nobody can be near you for fear of a poisonous death… ah the irony huh?" it stated in a breathy tone beside her ear, though the youkai around her clearly heard.

"You're more attractive than I first thought… wearing such clothes… you're a little tease… knowing that nobody can even touch you… Well, if that's how it is, I think I'll be the one to break that curse for you, little one." The hybrid stated, licking his lips as brought her body closer to his, trying to get her more and more irritated. He thoroughly enjoyed messing with the oblivious girl, even if he was half serious.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sango quickly interrupted, voice laced with a hint of panic at the way the demon was watching her squirm.

Laughing at her expected response, the hanyou formally replied, still keeping in mind why his curse was on the slayer.

"To end your curse, you will have to realize my father's suffering. You will have to endure the guilt of tainting your body with the likes of whom you have taken honor of slaying. **Then** you'll see the same condescending eyes that murdered my father. " He stated clearly, lifting her a little higher into the air by that same vine, basking in the heat of her falling blood that dripped from her weakening body.

"What?" she asked dizzily, not caring that she was giving in to find out what it was supposed to mean. She had to act fast once she knew what the curse was, because her mind was beginning to get fuzzy.

"The loss of your reputation as a demon slayer, alongside your purity as a maiden will end your curse…until that moment, I think you'll begin to feel the temptations to end such a 'problem'… and so…" he began, as he brought her closer now, his other hand to grasping her neck, covering the kanji that he had placed on her.

"I'd be glad to tear into your nice little body to break your curse… ill even let you live afterwards… maybe to be my little servant girl." He finished as he licked a thin trail of blood that had made its way from her shoulder down to her chest. Just as he said that, heat began to swell within her.

Cringing in extreme disgust at the betrayal of her body and at when the demon was starting to do, with a quick flick of her wrist, her sharp katana cut through the side of his exoskeleton just enough force him to get him to stop his repulsing actions.

With all of her will power, she let some of her ki flow into her weak joints. Building energy, which thrived off hatred; she yelled as she broke free from the restricting vines, each plant suspended onto her body by the thorns that dug into her flesh, more blood flowing freely to the ground.

To say the least the hanyou was surprised, but his reaction was delayed as she finally faced him and stabbed straight through his thick armor. In labored breathing she looked straight into the red eyes of the shocked demon. With all of her strength she slowly lifted the blade up, slicing its way up the hybrid's chest, as it wailed in unexpected agony. Although she had suffered a large amount of blood loss, her body for some reason, still felt hot… like she never felt before. Shaking weird thoughts from her head she stared back at the culmination of her undying animosity.

"Why would I degrade myself… with _you…_that's pretty low…" she got out in a strained voice, her katana reaching the base of his neck as sheroughly twisted it to the side, earning a loud yelp from the excruciating pain.

Red fluid dripped down the blade onto her already red colored hands. Reaching his jugular, more blood spurted onto her body, unknowingly making the kanji slightly glow a soft green.

With the last of her strength, she placed her other hand on the hilt of her sword and pushed it deeper into his body, she then slowly lifted his form with her sword high above the ground, ensuring a final death with no regeneration.

Incredible!the crowd thought simultaneously. It was like watching a twelve year old girl pick up a car. She really was something. Everybody watched in awe as she just picked the hanyou up as easily as a a mother and a child, minus the love.

After a few short grunts in pain, the demon looked to the character on her throat and grinned evilly. Sango noted this and lifted his body higher so that his pained form would slide farther into the sword. The grin left his features, as she expected… though she still wondered why he had that look on in the first place.

Coughing haggardly the demon glanced around then switched his gaze back to the slayer.

"You seem strong on the outside… but I know you're very weak on the inside" the youkai whispered as though it was only meant for her to hear, then continuing in a louder voice.

"Your body may be physically powerful enough... but can your mind handle the repercussions of temptation?" the hybrid finished, before placing that same evil grin on his dying face. He then looked straight into her eyes, she stared back and shuddered in response; suddenly a voice invaded her thoughts as her kanji began to glow a little brighter.

'So… do you still want to break the curse?'

The words echoed in her mind as the half breed finally died on her katana.

The crowd broke the silence of the dramatic air and burst out into cheers.

"Do I?" she whispered, her weakened body collapsed into the pool of blood at her feet.

* * *

gahh that chapter seemed bad to me haha was it ok? i just had to move the story along so i can get to the better parts i thinK! anyways! blah blah blah id appreciate reviews! and i deas too... i think right not i may be lacking inspiration? i dunno blah blah blah 

REVIEW PLEASE!


	5. Selfish Revalations

**DISCLAIMER!** I do not own IY or YYH

AUTHORS NOTe! THANX FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS! I looove them!

angel eyes- waah i know! haha thanx for the review i realllllllly appreciate it!  
naxa- ahhh thanxxx! aww i feel better bout it! yaaaaaaay  
jlee74- hahha hopefully it was good?  
kitworks-haha thanx for noticing otherwise my fic would be more crappy! hopefully its a little better!  
chigirl! hahaha i know! but i would never do that to her! haha sukka deserved it. yyaay thanx for reviewing!

**WARNING! This is rated for MATURE CONTENT… and so I warn you now like I'm WARNING YOU! So don't go and flag my story or alert me or whatver cuz I gave u fair warning! **

_And so to those who will move on… this is only the beginning, the REASONING for the next group of lemony lemons._

_**and i think the rest will MAYBE be posted on adultfanfiction. net because of content.**_

sorry for the shortness and lack of expressive storyline!

REVieW please.. should i go on tell me!

* * *

**Chapter 5:** Selfish Revalations 

Once the fight was over Kagome had rushed over to her new friend, gasping at the large amount of blood she had lost. Refraining from touching Sango's body she quickly studied her aura to ensure that the girl was still alive. After hearing tragic news, people have nothing to come back for, but Kagome was relieved to find that her friend's ki tightly embraced the cursed girl. Thanking kami for the blessing, Kagome prayed her past experience as a miko proved useful enough to heal the wounded.

Holding her delicate hands above the back of the fallen girl, a blue light began to emanate from her hands. Once the light hit Sango's back, a green aura began to crackle like electricity over the slayers body. The young miko was taken aback by the sudden reaction, but continued her work, smiling lightly at the way the wounds began to close.

Kagome did all she could to heal her friend, and so taken to her limitation she finally stopped, evidently strained by the effort. During her time of healing, Kagome had discovered something particularly odd. The poison was not in the girl's system as she had first thought. While searching Sango's ki for any more injuries, she had found out that the poison was merely an aura, which of course originated from that kanji on her throat. This information proved useful, because now she knew how they could move her safely without dying from poison.

"Inuyasha! Bring your Fire Rat Haori"

Kagome had told Inuyasha to bring the unconscious slayer into her designated room so that they could help with anything else her healing didn't do. Miroku waited outside Sango's room impatiently alongside his new acquaintances Youko and Yusuke. Apparently they were there to investigate a spiritual power that damaged the barrier over the city… and to stop youkai who used this breach to their advantage. An event like this had happened about two decades ago over Kyoto, but the reikai tantei didn't find any answers then…though after this incident Spirit world realized the events with the barrier were more than similar.

* * *

The fire rat haori was made from special material that protected the wearer from any offensive or dangerous demonic powers. Miasma and toxins did not penetrate the strong fabric and so Sango was carried in that haori because it was the only thing in the world that Kagome could think of that could touch her without hurting anybody in the process. 

Inuyasha only complied because of the worry that Kagome showed for Sango. He felt somewhat proud of the new girl because of her show of strength, and was actually surprised to see somebody so fierce, but that's where his interests faded, and that's why he loved Kagome. She was delicate and he knew he could protect her and shelter her, but the past haunted her soul and traumatized her enough to avoid his advances.

So he stood there, the need in her voice drove him with no questions asked, because he would do anything for that girl so that she could realize his compassion. The whole situation with Kagome was all about bad timing and trauma, but any chance he got he would finally show her his loyalty.

Once inside Sango's room, they had carefully stripped the young taijiya to locate anymore leftover injuries; and when the miko came across any cuts, she did her best to treat them as soon as possible. Thankfully she only found minor lacerations on her legs and arms, which made it easy to bandage without being too close to the poisonous aura. Inuyasha was a huge help in moving the girls limp body around for better access to the cuts, but to preserve the girl's dignity measures were taken.

Sango had come into their care with the clothes on her back, and to dress up, was to give her clothes provided by the 'house'… meaning, Miroku's hentai wardrobe. He was, after all a fashion designer… for women's lingerie. ("He would be," everyone thought while watching him sketch something obscenely frilly, which was supposedly made for women to WEAR not tie their hair up with, because the lack of cloth made a good excuse to confuse the two)

Placing snug black underwear and matching bra on the unconscious taijiya, they finished their work in no time.

When the hanyou wasn't needed, Kagome thanked him and told him he could leave. He would have said something more, anything more, to just get them talking but she was too preoccupied by the injured girl. Sighing he walked out, ears ringing from random yells of, "don't look!"

Sitting down gruffly on the couch conveniently placed outside Sango's room, opposite the three others who stared at him as though he had a butterfly on his face. Holding his red haori he mumbling something, then silently berated himself for not saying anything to Kagome when he had the chance.

The three men watched the hanyou walk in, something apparently on his mind, but Relief swept through the room when the silver haired half demon finally mumbled "she's fine"

Shrugging off the attitude, the rest of the guys chatted on about the girl beyond the door.

Both Youko and Yusuke had shown interest in Sango AND Kagome. By the feats the girls had preformed earlier, it was up for questioning and Miroku had been eager to tell them more.

Yusuke listened intently; intrigued by the story surrounding the unsuspected girls, but Youko only stared on feigning interest. He couldn't help but yearn to see the one who had captured his unrequited attention. Sango was very interesting indeed, but he had to know more. What he saw back then... that green aura...he had to see if it was really what he thought it was.

Sighing loudly beside her fallen friend Kagome collapsed to the floor from all of the effort.

"Sango, I hope you're ok…" she said tiredly, as she flipped on her stomach to bury her face into the soft carpet.

Ready to leave, Kagome rolled over to stand, and left through the conjoining doors of their adjacent rooms. With a lasting glance at the slayer, She cocked her head to the side, noticing a an air of content around the unconscious girl.

* * *

Sango was in a dreamlike state. Her form still felt tense from overflowing emotions that begged her to be touched. Realizing her current predicament, she frantically began to analyze what she would do about everything, trying to pry her mind off of the urges. 

In her mind she began to walk through a maze of lush green vines as she began to comprehend her situation.

To give in was to strip the honor of her life's work, her family's tradition and her father's teachings. Could she respect her father's words by never intimately involving herself with a demon? Of course he said there were exceptions, but she knew that rutting with youkai was NOT one of them. She was torn. She just wanted to go back to the way things were… But then again, the way she was generally treated then; curse or not it felt as if she had the poison to begin with.

She was always very calculated, she couldn't suffer fromany mistakes; always having an air of selflessness... that people oftentook advantage of.

She was always mistreated for it. They really just expected too much, as if they were wating for her.

To rid her curse was to have that guilt hanging over her as she would visit her father's grave, who was murdered by the very things that she would had tainted her body and soul with. What kind of role model would she be for her little brother then? Could she live with that? It seemed like everything was all depending on her, yet again.

Sango brought her hands up to her lips in thought.

'What choice can i make... that will benefit others?'

……….

The curse was relentless; it would not fade away until her body was taken by a demon, and completely satisfied. To defile the purity of who she was, ended everything; and until that moment, she would feel hot and bothered enough to finally do something about it. She knew that now, even after all of that serious contemplation she felt the greatest urge to fuck with someone (mind her language.) But it was very hard to resist, as the hanyou had once mentioned… her mind was weak.

Hazily flipping through countless resolutions before completely losing all cognitive thoughts to the 'need,' she vaguely realized her best option.

(Unconsciously abiding by her fathers words)

She would not INTIMATELY involve herself with a youkai; because of course it was degrading to HER in her own thoughts...she would basically get what was needed without any emotion or intimate relations involved.

Her body was at least –adequate- enough to stimulate a male's mind... and other things, and what she planned wouldn't necessarily be _forcing _anybody...

In the back of her mind she shouted at herself for even thinking such things... she shouldn't even be considering being with a youkai at all! It went against everything she was! What would people say? What would they think? it called out vainly...but eventually that voice faded, finally left behind by the new resolve taking over.

Reaching the end of the maze she twirled a vine that she had picked from the confusing network of greenery and smirked. She finally accepted this challenge; and so for once, instead of considering the the repercussions of her actions, instead of thinking of others before herself, she would finally be selfish and would do what she wanted. Not because she had to, but because she could... if she felt like it.

It was decided.

With a new outlook on solving her problematic curse, her eyes glowed with red intensity... Officially leaving behind her submissive and unselfish persona behind, she basked in the excitement of a daring challenge.

Somewhat reassured, she let the complelling emotions ravish her thoughts, and finally indulged in the forbidden temptations of fantasy... despite her background 'music' fiercely fighting against what she was getting herself into.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE! Blahh I dunno if this was ok.. but maah should I go on? or change what? REVIEW and tell me**

'music' ...yenno the saying 'to face the music' she is totally ignoring the confrontation of repercussions.

oh yah i dunno if people got this, but i think its cuz im writing it that only i got it hahaha . but shes giving into the temptation and finally doing something for herself.. and shes doing it to spite the people that thought so highly of her, kind of proving to others that she is in fact, human. haha i dunno if i should be saying this but i read my fic and am like... i dont think people get that..hahah this is suposed to be emotional and all that jazz... but hey now for the people reading thisthat r just looking for fun, thats nextchapter haha ok! yahhhi write fics like im talking er something my words arent as expressive as i want them to b haha but hey now u know! so sorry for the weirdness of it all.

REVIEW!


	6. Girls and Women

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own YYH or IY**

**AUTHORS NOTE!** Mann this chapter took a long time! Sorry for the wait and thanx for the reviews!

-special thanx- 

**JADE**! Haha yes … ye sit is haha THANX for your review! I appreciate it!

**CHIGIRL!** Hhahah YAY! Thanxx! Haha I love ur review! OH yah and ur new 1-shot! Yaaay! Update will ya!

**ANGELEYES-** YAAY! I'm glad you liked it! hahah man thanx for your reviews! I love em!

**SARAHFREAK!** hAHhA THANX! I really appreciate ur review! Haha it made me wanna update faster! Yay

_**An: ok.. well this is my first lemon…I HOPE it's ok… its kinda near the end so SORRY! But yeah next chapter is Sango's lemon so pls review and tell me if it was oK!**_

_WARNING! Adult content so… if ur immature don't read it! I gave you fair warning so don't flag my story or whatever… ok WARNING!_

……………………………………...

**Chapter 6: Girls and Women**

The 'spirit detectives' as they were called, seemed to be concerned, enough so, that they stayed to see that she was well, taking the awkward silences as opportunity to find out more. Although they were on a mission, both deemed this little interview part of the investigation (even though it seemed to deviate off of their original task)

After the 'show' Youko had convinced his partner that it was well worth looking into; Yusuke agreed, only after watching the other girl heal her wounded friend with a large amount of spiritual energy… It seemed that there were many secrets that were left to be revealed in the Sakura War's house of glass exhibitions.

The two were invited to wait outside the rooms in the living area, seated; they were introduced to Miroku, who they recognized as the announcer. Fascinated as they sounded, Miroku immediately noted a different type of interest radiating off one of the tantei… though disregarding it wearily, he began to answer their questions, the first being of course, about Sango.

"I met her when I was about 14 years old… My father was a monk and I was training to follow in his footsteps." Miroku began, his eyes trailing off into an unseen space as he brought back the memories of the girl, who lay injured in the room before them.

"We were off on Father's yearly purification ritual for the Slayers Village, before he had not let me join him, because of the secrecy of the village's whereabouts, and my previous immaturity, but it was an exception that year because he needed extra help... it seemed there were more youkai bones and grudges to purify this time around." He stated… Inuyasha holding back a scoff at the 'past immaturity' joke. Miroku glared at the offensive hanyou, but opted to move on.

"It was when we arrived at the village, that we were generously welcomed by the chieftain, who at the time was a great friend and ally to my father. That was when I first saw her, the reason why I was able to join my father, the extra youkai carcasses of _her _slaying." Miroku smiled with sparkles in his eyes at the memories… causing the people around him to question his sanity.

"She was standing next to the chieftain who I found out later was her father… and she was unbelievably **kawaii!" **he smiled, giddy from the memory.

"Yet the first thing I noticed about was the defiant gleam in her pretty green eyes."

Youko looked up at this statement and stared at the monk for a second; surprised…

When he had seen her, her eyes glowed red… were they green before?

The little bit of information made the kitsune yearn to learn the truth about who she was… the girl was very enticing… and every small thing he found out about her, made him want to meet her even more, and the fact that she was a demon slayer (from what he heard) made the forbidden additionally tempting.

"Although I never spoke with her, I remember watching her instead… I found out that she was a _very shy_ girl, angered easily, yet shy nonetheless… and oh yes, the most surprising fact that I had gathered then was that… she was very obedient. She would follow orders without question, with such a timid demeanor that didn't reflect the spirit I felt in those rebellious eyes."

The room was silent at the tone of Miroku's voice, which seemed to be laced with slight confusion, as if he hadn't figured it out up until now… then noticing the spotlight was on him he went on, spacing out again as he finished up his story.

"I always wondered when she would be true to herself, and finally be able to do as she pleased. Then one day, I was able catch her in the midst of battle… _It was then that I realized, when fighting, or facing a challenge Sango's actions would finally match her eyes…_" he concluded, sighing in deep contemplation over his assumptions over the girl, wondering if it seemed accurate enough or comprehensible, at all.

But the slight 'confused look' on most of their faces told him, 'it kind-of' didn't make sense, though Youko was exceptionally keen on the meaning, he of course understood the whole 'eyes and different persona's' thanks to his good friend Hiei, who carried a torrent of emotions but never showed nor cared for it.

"Seemed like you watched her a hell of a lot more then what you're leading us to believe monk!" Inuyasha blurted out quite loudly, shifting his weight so he could easily lie down on the couch, arms supporting his head as he stared at the ceiling with feigned interest.

Miroku's brow jerked in annoyance… a crooked smile trembling angrily at the heinous instigation, but before he could say anything in his own defense, the hanyou irritatingly interrupted him.

"And yenno what's funny? She doesn't even remember you! Man houshi you're such a stalker!" the silver haired hanyou laughed even louder than before, making the detectives a little uncomfortable at the flaring aura beside them.

Miroku was about to give his own explanation and deny 'stalking' the girl, but to his amusement his dear friend Kagome swung her door open, wearing nothing but nighties on.

"OSUWARI!"

The half demon yelped in surprise and hit the floor beside the couch face first, in a show of Kagome's real power.

Mumbling curses at the abrasive hanyou and his inconsiderate yelling, the young miko slammed the door. Then as suddenly as she came, she opened the door, this time walking outside the comfort of her room and stepping gracefully on the head of the dog that had submit to her will.

"No more talking Inuyasha… Be more considerate of Sango, she needs her rest and you're over here yelling on about insignificant things… If you're ever that loud again I will 'sit' you till my voice wears out." She stated brutally at the twitching form below her… She only came back because she knew the dog hanyou would have just caused a louder ruckus because he would start yelling…and calling her by derogatory pseudonyms… (so she would tell herself)

Inuyasha cussed underneath his breath and stubborn as he was, began ranting on about how weird women were.

Kagome thought for a second then suddenly sat on her knees beside him, deciding on swift retribution for his predictable reaction, and for other reasons. Bending over with a neutral façade, she slightly blew on his doggy ear, officially catching his attention.

"huh?" was his 'oh so smart' reply to the odd action of the confusing girl above him.

Smiling sweetly at the blush on his face, she leaned closer and whispered in his sensitive ear.

"osuwari, osuwari, osuwari, osuwari, osuwari, osuwari… never Inuyasha… osuwari."

Kagome whispered unsympathetically, bending lower and lower with each 'sit' into the Inuyasha shaped ditch that was being created right before her very eyes.

Miroku watched in mild amusement, still distracted by Kagome's attire while Youko and Yusuke stared, a little shocked at what was happening, both asking themselves how she did that.

"don't be noisy.." she said with a lasting glance sending a wink their way as she made her way back to the room, feeling much better.

Miroku laughed quietly, then yawed and stood up… all the preparation for this day wore on his energy, and he already decided to sleep early tonight as Kagome had suggested beforehand.

"Well I think that's all for today, if you have anymore questions make an appointment with the floor king and we'll get back to you… We're sorry if there were any inconveniences, we hope that you come visit the Sakura war again and show your support, thank you for your time" Miroku stated as if repeated from memory.

Bowing low he excused himself and walked over to his room, which was all the way down the hall, leaving the spirit detectives more and more aware of the impending silence alongside muffled curses that came from the ground.

"Well thanks for havin' us.. yah we'll do that!" Yusuke answered, somewhat pathetically at the retreating form of the guy… who just had to walk away.

Finally a cracking noise was heard and a very flushed hanyou emerged from the floor, dusting himself off in the process. Mumbling he caught the eyes of the onlookers and 'hmphed'

"You know the way out… and don't dare try anything funny… cuz I got business to take care of." The golden eyed hanyou stated gruffly as he waved a hand at them while entering Kagome's room.

The door closed and the detectives were left again.

"uhmmm Youko, were they serious? They really just frikkin left us here?" the young man quietly yelled, running his hands through his now un-gelled hair…

Just as he asked that question, what seemed to be a portal appeared above Yusuke's head, and out plopped a blue haired woman dressed in a pink kimono sitting on a wooden oar.

"Bingo!" she chirped as she searched the room to find the detectives. She had been sent by prince Koenma to gather Yusuke for the report, and since Kurama was only there voluntarily (and Koenma only wanted to piss Yusuke off a little) he was free to go as he pleased.

"Botan… nice to see you" the kitsune laughed, watching as Yusuke was oar-knocked into the Inuyasha ditch.

Finally spotting Youko she smiled and jumped off of her floating boat-attachment.

"Where's Yusuke?" she asked feigning obliviousness, while placing a hand on her cheek in contemplation.

"He's with you right?" she continued, giggling at the sight of her friend who struggled to get out of a weird dent in the floor.

Getting up quickly with a angry look etched on his young face, Yusuke grabbed his so-called friend's collar and jumped right through the waiting portal, saying a short, "see ya later" though gritted teeth, he normally would have yelled at her about all sorts of things, but he seemed to be mindful of the resting girl in the other room.

Waving a small goodbye Youko smiled at their antics and rubbed his temple a little…

He would have more time to think about Sango in the subconscious of his red headed avatar.

'Kurama… let's switch'

…………………………………………………...

"So you've decided to break my curse huh… girl?" a voice called out from the walls of the maze.

"What is it to you?" she retorted, aware that the voice was not coming from any one direction, but everywhere at once.

"That means yes, I believe…."

"feh"

"Then when you have the desire and resolve to go through with it, the poison will leave, allowing you to touch another harmlessly… though it will come back if you consciously resist." The voice stated as the girl nodded in understanding, it didn't really matter anyways if the poison came back or not, she wasn't the one that would be hurt in the end this time.

"fine."

Her old self screamed at the selfish thought, and begged her to be mindful of what she was planning and how it would affect others if she lost the resolve, but the dark side of her didn't hear any of it.

"Ah, I see I've chosen the best slayer for this curse… with your inner turmoil, your decisions are much more interesting then would have I first thought… Well, if you don't succeed, ill be glad just to make you mine…" the voice laughed as Sango scoffed.

"Think what you want demon… it doesn't matter to me anymore"

……………………………

Sango's body jolted abruptly at the loud bang outside, now aware of the talking out in the living area.

In her haze she wiped the sweat that rolled down her neck with her bandaged arm and wondered if she had been dreaming. Staring up at the moonlit ceiling she tried to remember…Then in a flash she suddenly recalled what she had decided in her subconscious state…

She would finally do something for herself.

Then, just as she realized this, her body began to feel desperately warm, like an urgent calling that needed to be answered… one that would not be denied.

Slowly getting up, making sure her oversensitive body didn't brush against anything that could stimulate her senses, she stood and looked herself over for anything out of the ordinary. She was dressed in a nice pair of black lace panties and matching bra, and her bandages seemed fairly new, only covering her arms and legs in certain places.

'How long was I asleep?' she asked herself as she unraveled the dressing on her arm to check the wounds healing progress. Surprisingly her cuts had closed up completely and there was no sign of blood anywhere. Taking off her other bandages she found that all of the lacerations and cuts were gone.

"I must have been out for a while" she stated in a flat tone, not knowing that only an hour had passed since she was injured. By the way dark room was illuminated by a soft light from the high window; she figured it was already night … time for her to finally play.

Running her hands through the soft ebony waves of her waist length hair, she smirked mischievously at what she planned for herself. Tonight would be her practice run if she couldn't find anyone suitable for the task…

Languidly she walked to the closet and decided to merely wear a cream colored silk robe, not bothering to tie it shut. Putting it on, she sighed quietly at the sweet sensation of the silk against her heated skin… taking pleasure in strapping a long blade to her right thigh… sure she was a woman, but hell, she was still a fighter.

……………

The way she was acting it was nothing like her, nothing like her _old self_, everything a complete and utter opposite. Even in the back of her mind she knew it… but at the moment, she enjoyed the feeling so much, that she would not even consider reverting back to the embarrassed, shy, submissive, obedient girl that would only blush at the fantasy of what she currently set out to do…

This was not her… and a part of her hated it! But the other part was loving it.

……………

Hearing footsteps and grumbling outside, she waited a second until it was quiet, signifying a vacant living area and ultimately an easy escape that nobody would ever find out about. The need was unbearable, she had to get out and find somebody already!

Just as those thoughts passed through her psyche, the poison became dormant and the scent of roses left her body in one mind reeling pulsation, originating from the kanji at her throat. Noticing this she laughed in a low voice, even more eager to find somebody that would be her lucky prey.

Waiting in front of the door she heard more grumbling then silence…the stillness was prolonged and she was eager to leave, so without listening further she made the mistake of opening the door prematurely.

Waving a small goodbye Youko smiled at their antics and rubbed his temple a little… He would have more time to think about Sango in the subconscious of his red headed avatar.

'Kurama… let's switch'

But before this thought reached the human within, a scantly dressed goddess appeared before him… She was… to say the least… extraordinarily beautiful.

Her robe was open for the world to see… and combined with her shallow breathing and stimulating scent, he felt helpless against his growing arousal.

Youko had bedded many, many beautiful women and demoness' alike, but never in his life had he seen a woman… that had excited him, in such a way.

The woman was coming from Sango's room, but she didn't seem like the girl he saw on stage. Her hair was wavier…she didn't have the scent of roses, there were no injuries on her, and she stood in pure self confidence… This was not the girl he had seen earlier…

She stood in the doorway, light from the moon illuminating her form from the back, giving off an ethereal feel to her already God-like entrance. The woman's eyes were glazed and hooded with what seemed to be… lust, her red irises glimmering with fierce ambition. The scent that floated off her was intoxicating... and from what he could tell… she was very, excited. He could already pick up the aroma of her honeyed sex, teasing his heightened senses.

Though to his dismay, her youkai sensed were dulled due to her hazy desire…she didn't even notice him standing 10 feet in front of her, instead she was hurriedly checking the hallways for anything that could be a disturbance to her escape.

As Sango quietly opened the door, she licked her lips in anticipation. She would make sure it was clear… then rush towards the only park in the busy concrete jungle where demons and humans roamed of their own free will. They were no match for her if she decided to pick on one of them…

Barely five seconds after opening the door (still not noticing the fox taking in the sight of her) she dashed off towards the hall to reach the exit.

'Who was that woman?' he asked himself as he began to follow her from a safe distance… she wasn't about to get away after what she did to him!

But just as he reached the humid night air, Kurama thought Youko still wanted to switch... and so the red head took over.

"Youko... what happened..." Kurama asked himself, noting the tightness in his pants.

……………………………...

Inuyasha sniffed the air… his senses heightened by the dark that enveloped him once the door was locked shut behind him.

Her scent was everywhere, just the thought of being in her room made his stomach flip from his awkward human emotions. But this time he didn't mind… revenge was in store for the unknowing temptress.

Growling low, he sniffed the air again wondering where the bitch went. She would pay for what she did to him out there, it was unbearable enough to handle it on a day to day basis, but what she did then… and leaving like it meant nothing! It was unacceptable.

She wasn't in the room, from what he could tell. Where the hell was she!

Glancing over to Sango's conjoining door, he was about to check if Kagome had been visiting her injured friend, when he heard the shower in the opposite side of the room turn on.

Grinning evilly with a sharp canine gleaming in the moon light, he smoothly leaped from his spot and landed directly in front of the bathroom door.

…………...

Kagome shivered in the cold shower.

She had an exhausting dream of a certain silver haired hanyou ravishing her body like she had always wanted, staring at her and only her… with such loving eyes that she felt complete… but to have it interrupted by that same hanyou who was blatantly loud and inconsiderate.

So she had faked the anger to get the impossible images out of her head… and for added closure she repeated the process (partly thinking of Sango's situation)

But the dream had affected her too much, so instead of entertaining her thoughts until satisfaction… she decided to take a weird boy-ish approach.

'Maybe cold showers work for girls too?'

Well actually the cold wasn't really working, it was just making her cold…

despite that fact Kagome decided to think of the many reason why that dream would never be reality, which would probable make the hotness go away.

They could never be together… he was so inconsiderate of her feelings… he had no compassion… and he treated her like shit! Why should she have a relationship with no benefits, or love? He would never be in love with her, the shadow of his ideal perfection.

He was in love with the woman of her previous life… Kikyo.

There were obvious differences in personality and lifestyle… but they had both fallen for the hanyou named Inuyasha. Kagome sincerely thought it would have worked out for them too… with Inuyasha and herself…

But her name was Kagome… NEVER to be mistaken for anybody else, again.

The memories that she had called on brought unwanted sentiments, hot tears began to flow, blending with the cold water that trailed down her saddened features. She didn't expect to delve into her emotions that much just to get rid of a needy heat.

Sighing sadly she stared at the floor, black tresses sticking to her face and back as she shivered from the chilly waters.

"Baka! I was right beside you… yet you still called me Kikyo." She whispered… officially forgetting why she was standing in the cold… the words drowning in the sound of the water hitting the walls.

At that moment, Inuyasha's bad timing kicked in and he yanked the door open…

"Kagome!" he growled, looking pissed… the girl in the shower shivered in surprise… what was he doing there? Her stomach flipped... 'he said my name'

Looking up, she brushed away the bangs from her face to get a better look. Realizing the futility of hope…fresh tears began to surface and she turned away. There were open wounds in her heart, endlessly being torn away obliviously by the stupid hanyou… who she wanted to love with her every being…

but he couldn't just see her, as herself.

Inuyasha stared at her odd reaction to him barging in on her naked…. In the shower of all places! And all she did was turn away from him.

Then his bad timing kicked in again and he finally realized that she was in fact, naked. Of course he knew what he was getting himself into, but the thought of her reaction to his wants barely fazed him. He had to be considerate of her feelings first!

She had to see that he was compassionate and he was sensitive enough to handle her delicately.

All thoughts of taking her the way he wanted disappeared just as he caught the scent of tears coming from his soon to be lover. Taking off all of his clothes, he stepped into the shower behind her as quietly as he could.

Gingerly he wrapped his muscular arms around her, her soft skin surprisingly cold… and the shower water, freezing.

When he had first seen her... wet beneath the shower's spray, he had lost all cognitive thoughts, but seeing her in that type of distress… he would have done anything to help her.

The girl squeaked at the sudden contact, utterly surprised by the unusual actions of the unusually gruff demon, she turned her head to look at him. Her hands hung limp by her side, not daring to move for fear of doing something wrong.

'what the hell is going on!' she yelled in her mind, her body oppositely welcoming the warmth of his embrace.

"why are you taking such a cold shower Kagome?" he asked in a voice he didn't think was his own.

Finding her own voice she finally spoke out, planning on telling him everything she felt, and how it was never going to work out!

"W-why are you here… b-baka!" she stuttered, completely deviating from her original thought process… inside she laughed at herself for acting so stupid.

"Answer my question first…" the hanyou replied, holding her tighter as a wake up call from her dazed state. All her resolutions about their situation turned into dust the moment her back was poked by something hard. Kagome let a short gasp escape her lips in response to the unexpected rush of heat that settled between her legs.

Inuyasha's eyes widened in mild surprise, he hadn't expected to hear something like that… it was sort of cute.

Grinning now, he turned their bodies so the chilly spray was hitting his back, then adjusted the knob so that the water was comfortably warmer.

Kagome was experiencing very troublesome turmoil. She didn't know if grudge she felt was strong enough to pry her helpless body off of the one person that could change everything.

The effect was instant, the steam of the hot water rose in the air, the new warmth welcomed by the couple in the shower.

They waited for a few seconds until Inuyasha's renewed heat called him back to the task at hand.

'back to business…'

"You didn't answer…" Inuyasha purred seductively as he licked the shell of her ear, earning a breathy moan in response, her knees almost giving in.

She didn't know what to think… or how to respond…here was the love of her life seducing her in the shower. Was he really that clueless about their situation?

She put her head down and hid her eyes… she thought for a moment, before fully turning to face him.

Holding onto his bare shoulders a breadths hair apart; she looked up into his golden yellow eyes.

'I'll make him apologize when it will be most meaningful… not just because he would want us to get on with it' she thought carefully, running her hands through the damp silvery locks. Up until this moment she only dreamed of doing such a thing with him… now it had become reality.

Inuyasha stared back questioningly into her blue-grey eyes, completly filled with a deep afffection for the girl standing before him.

'I'll make him understand that my name is Kagome… not Kikyo...' she told herself seriously, before giving in.

Grasping the wet hair at the back of his head she crushed their lips together in a passionate kiss. All of her emotions expressed with that simple gesture.

In response the hanyou groaned into her hot mouth, then roughly grabbed her hips with his clawed hands and ground his erection into her soft stomach. He had been waiting for this moment since the first time he laid eyes on the beautiful miko, this time… he would never let go. Her breathing incidentally hitched at the sudden contact, he took this opportunity to shove his tongue into her mouth and show her how much he wanted her.

Her hands slid from his hair and attached themselves onto his muscular back for support, her knees becoming weak with each passing second.

While her left hand lightly scraped his shoulders, the right moved downwards and began to rub his inner thigh indolently, making the hanyou growl with pleasure at the sudden distraction.

"Damn who knew you were such a tease…" he breathed, breaking the kiss and lightly pushing her against the wall. The cold and hot contrasts made Kagome's world spin with unprecedented pleasure. Grinding his erection into her hips once more, he gripped and massaged her pert breasts while he licked and nipped at the sides of her throat.

She exhaled raggedly and groaned at the multiple sensations bombarding her over-sensitive body. Every little touch and movement, made her moan loudly with need, the heat between her legs building up with the friction created by his hot body rubbing repeatedly against her. She had never felt anything like this before, sure she had her dreams, but never had she felt so good…

she would have to do this again sometime… if things worked out the way she hoped.

Inuyasha grinned at the way she reacted, so perfectly. Every little moan and mewl showing how much she enjoyed his 'compassion.'

Letting go of her aching breasts he rested his hands on her waist and began kissing a trail to her rosy peaks. Licking then suckling on the erect nipple, he cupped her other mound and rubbed the hardened tip. She groaned in a higher pitch and arched against him, wanting more.

Moving lower he got on his knees and smirked into her stomach as she arched her back forward, wanting her neglected breasts to be touched once again. She was purely helpless against his touch, every little thing he did, turned her into a begging mess. Laughing a little to himself he brought his clawed hands down and held tightly to the back of her thighs and began to nip at her lower belly, allowing Kagome to realize the need that had yet to be satiated a little further down.

Watching his head below her breasts now, she caught sight of his hanyou doggy ears. Doing the only thing she could at a time like this, she grabbed a furry wet triangle between her index finger and thumb and rubbed it as she enjoyed the lasting attention he had placed on her.

Right when she had touched his ears, he ceased his ministrations on the panting girl.

Kagome was somewhat afraid she had done something wrong by doing that and he would stop pleasing her because of it, but instead, it made him react quite the opposite…

"You're a tease… and I think you know it…" He darkly laughed as he stood up from his kneeling position, now face to face, staring her down with his golden eyes.

"what are you talking about?" she retorted, turning away from his burning gaze, she was afraid if she looked too long, she would give in to anything he wanted without asking for his apology.

"The reason why I came here was because earlier you were trying to mess with me…" he stated gruffly, a mischievous glint evident in his hooded eyes.

'All this because I touched his ear?'

Taking both of her wrists and pinning them above her head, he used one hand to hold them there and the other to grab her chin so that she would face him.

Her heart beat fast from the sudden brutality that he showed and was in a heated daze from the torrent of sensations he had left lingering in her body…

But right now of all times.. he was trying to talk to her!

Inuyasha was paying close attention, gauging her reactions while he slowly part her legs with his free hand.

"this is for thinking you could walk away after whispering my name so nicely in my ear…"

………………...

………………...

OK man I'm done that chapter took forever! hhahah i dunno if that was ok...

SORRY! To those who wanted to see Sango's lemon this chapter! Hahah well I'm saving it for the next chapter! Hopefully this was a good one.. and I didn't make tooo many mistakes… so… SORRY! If I did and tell me so I can correct them.. anywayz..

**REVIEW PLEASE! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ! PLEASE!**


End file.
